The Act of Running
by Demon's Hollow
Summary: Sometimes the act of giving advice is selfsacrificing and you don't realize it. How do you deal with the repercussions, when you feel like your world is yout of balance and instead of being in black and white there are suddenly shades of gray? Rated: M for future chapters
1. Advice

Okay so recently I came across someone asking me if I could write for their favorite movie. I ended up reading some of the fanfictions for the movie and honestly it made me flush. I am going to try my hand at it. Please, as I usually write anime fanfictions this is my first real hand at this style of writing so please review or send a message and let me know what you think. If you are not a member of this site you can still review my work, I have no filters on saying you cannot. On with the story.

Demon's Hollow

Warnings: This is a BL story, also known as M/M; don't like do not read it. It is truly that simple, I also do not put in line breaks for lemons/sexual content; of which their will be in the future. I love to warn all of you in the future, also now you will not have these warnings in the future, nor the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the actual marvel universe, I am the creator of this particular storyline and am just borrowing the characters for it. Have a nice day legal.

-XOXOXOXOX-

_I want to leave a legacy, to be remembered; as that man that always smiled through his tears and helped though his own heart was broken. The one who could always patch up your wounds and brighten up any day when he couldn't repair his own, because kindness is the ultimate legacy to be left behind.- __**Written for this fic by a friend**_

-XOXOXOXOX-

I felt my mind whir at all the possibilities that the world presented, I am suddenly more acutely aware of what is going on around me. I suppose I should thank Tony Stark for allowing me to use all of his equipment, after all he is the reason I am able to come up with so many theories and work them out. Though, if I actually go and thank him I will either blow up his ego much bigger than it needs to be; which quite frankly it is big enough already. Then there is always the possibility that I will walk into something that I really do not need to see, I have done that enough times to count; so far I have caught him in enough compromising _positions_ to last me a _lifetime. _

I felt a smile flutter across my face before I had to crush it away, he is a master of words, I found myself thinking. Masters of words are often the gods of lies, followed the thought closely afterwards as he walked by with a coffee cup in hand muttering about DUM-E. I have always wondered why he doesn't just reprogram the robot, but I think it holds some strange sentimental value. Perhaps he even likes the silly little robot when it messes up, after all I have caught him several times laughing at it, which sometimes brings me happiness as Tony finds very few things amusing anymore, of course besides his nightly conquests.

I shook my head and followed him into the kitchen, "how is the new suit configurations going Tony?" First and for most what the man loved to talk about was himself and his inventions, his is and always will be a self absorbed genius afterall. Sadly it is one of his more redeeming qualities, and the ones that those conquests find so endearing.

"Well it is going alright, but I am continuously getting saturated in compressed carbon dioxide." The growl he let loose made me laugh as I made a sandwich, starting to eat it slowly to enjoy the company longer. Apparently DUM-E is always using the fire extinguisher whether or not Tony needs it, that at least explains why he is so flustered over that. " I would much rather myself be saturated in something else." That satisfied smirk and raised eyebrow did something to my insides that I just can't explain.

Though, with that off hand comment he made towards me I find myself almost choking on my sandwich so I take a drink of his water. This is not unusual for him to make flirty comments when having a bad day, it has just never been so vulgar; nor towards me. He pats me on the back then speaks and I can hear the mirth in his voice as he speaks. " I see you are already choking and we haven't even got to the good stuff yet. Any ways have you see Steve, I needed to ask his opinion about something?"

I flushed at his obvious flirting, I can't tell whether I am disappointed or relieved that he has moved on from teasing me to talking about another subject. I have always had a soft spot for the man, and this is no different. "Tony unlike you, or I, He works at SHIELD in an office. He works office hours. If you want to catch him you will have to wait for him, he should be home around six or six-thirty, is there anything I can help you with in the mean time?" I saddled him with I a raised eyebrow and a kind stare. I can feel my own nervousness, I know it doesn't show though as 'The Other Guy' churned just under the surface; grumbling in agitation.

"I just wanted advice on something, it isn't really important. Oh, the earlier comments just forget them, The Other Guy probably wasn't nearly as flattered as he ought to be." I stopped him from walking away, I am not so sure if I am going to regret this or not but I can't find a reason not to offer him some advice if he needs it.

"You can ask me, I have quite a bit of experience in a lot of areas, maybe I can help." I offer a reassuring smile to my closest friend, he needs to know I am here for him; I have noticed over the last few weeks he hasn't been hanging around me as often as usual.

Tony trudged over and sighed as he sat down, " I need help with a friend of mine. I have no idea what I am doing, I am always so sure of everything I am doing; this time it makes no sense. I can't finish the configurations, also I keep messing up the software. I never mess up software! I went out last night to pick up a sweetie or two and on my way back to the car with a gorgeous leggy blonde I swear I saw my friend and suddenly I couldn't do it." The way he ran his hands through his hair and running them over his face, I would have laughed at the way he is acting; had I not known that this is how he actually feels about things like this and he is actually scared.

"Tony, do you even know what is wrong, not saying that what you are feeling is wrong in anyway." He looked at me as if I am the person who created the periodic table. "Remember how you felt while you were with Pepper?"

Tony looked at me, his confusion clearing from his face and understanding left in it's wake. "You mean to tell me I have feelings for one of my fiends? This is huge and amazing, but what do I do with it?" curiosity clouded his eyes and I realise I don't really have an answer for that one as I have never, myself, confessed to anyone. I had betty a long time ago, but that was then and this is now. "I mean if you haven't noticed I don't have the greatest track record when it comes to relationships."

"Tony, even I don't have the greatest track record; the last relationship I had her father still tries to kill me. Though there is one very important thing I learned, I am going to share it with you, because it helps with dealing with 'The Other Guy' too. How do you ever move forward if you are constantly stepping back? Learn from your mistakes made in the past and use them to improve what you have made for yourself in your future. In this case this also goes for you and your friend, I do not know who this person is; Tony you have a great mind. You may be a bit flighty, but you are smart and if they can accept you at your worst with all of your faults then you at your best is better than most people I have met in my entire life. You are my best friend I think I know you pretty well and can say that I know you better than most others." I gave him my kind smile letting him know that there isn't anything he needs to worry about. There isn't really, though perhaps he needs to learn tact. A confession with a little bit of tact and some wooing would be good, should I recommend that too?

"How about, getting to the confession?" He always has been able to read me and keep me on my toes like that.

"Perhaps, wooing? This person is apparently your friend, you know girls like flowers and stuff; I have never been good at this kind of thing you should ask either Steve or Natasha." Now I feel uncomfortable and 'The Other Guy' is really close to the surface, I wonder why he has been making such an appearance throughout our conversation. It is so strange, I am usually in better control of my inner demon. "I am heading back to my lad now, oh and Tony, I really love the fact that I have my own lab; it means a lot to me. Thanks a lot, I really value you as a friend." The word friend, for some strange reason it stung.

"No problem and hey Bruce if you need anything, let me know okay?" Tony waved at me as I practically ran from him, I had to get away; 'The Other Guy' was too close to the surface to be around Tony without him having his suit on.

With the revelation heavy on my mind that Tony has genuine feelings for someone and that they are even stronger that what he may have had for Pepper really got under my skin. I ended up working for the next six hours and all the way through the night. I worked until I passed out from exhaustion at my work station, the only thing on my mind was how Tony would look while one-hundred percent in love. I dreamed of him looking at me that way, how it would feel to be loved by him.

When I woke up there was breakfast off to the side of my work station on a tv tray and a blanket draped over me. I woke up in a panic that I had to fight back to keep 'The Other Guy' at bay. Since when did I feel that way about Tony Fucking Stark most of all why now when he is virtually untouchable.

"Sir is everything alright, should I get the master?" The british voice almost made me lose it again, I fought it back once more and let out a sigh.

"No JARVIS, there is no need to alarm him; I will be alright it was just a nightmare." I knew then that he would not say anything to Tony, because he did not question me further. I ran a hand though my hair and drank my cooling coffee and ate the small sandwich in silence.

"I really need to get my own place, I am starting to think that my routines are being monitored too." Instead of feeling angry by the statement I felt a flush of pleasure, that someone actually noticed what I liked in the morning. A part of me hoped that it was Tony, but it could just be someone else just trying to be nice; I dismissed the thought. I do not care what he needs and I need to get him out of my head, he is in love or crushing on someone, I don't stand a chance against a leggy redhead or blonde.

-XOXOXOXOX-

So how was that for a first chapter? Let me know what you think, I love you all.

Demon's Hollow


	2. Honesty

-XOXOXOXOX-

_Reality is dealing with people you cannot stand, making choices you don't fully understand, trying to put together pieces that either don't fit or are otherwise broken; lastly being an adult when you are still just a child.- __**Revised from my muse, written for the story**_

-XOXOXOXOX-

I walked out to see Tony talking to Natasha it looked like a heated discussion and she looked beyond mad. "Stark, there is a difference between being useful and being used, there is a fine line between the two; I thought you of all people would be able to see the difference."

I hid behind the wall around the corner from them, though I guess she probably already knows I am here. "I know, but how can I be so sure; I need to be sure and I want to be useful and I want to show that I care. I am tired of being told that I don't care for anyone else other than myself." She made a 'hm' sound and he continued. " I want someone to love me if I can't have the one I want I want her back. What's the point of being on top with all the money in the world, if I can't have someone who understands me."

I held a hand over my mouth so they wouldn't hear me take my deep breaths. I just intruded on a very private moment, I guess he did not use tact and got rejected. I wonder if he is trying to go back with Pepper, or one of his other flings.

I walked forward and around the corner passed the two, "good morning to the two of you. It looks like I fell asleep in my lab again, uh I have to figure out who gave me that amazing food it was nice after the dream I had." I continued walking in to the kitchen and poured more coffee into the mug when I realized who's mug I was using. At the bottom of the cup as I started to pour it read 'Property of Tony Stark'. So, he came into my lab and gave me my morning essentials. I am not sure why but that does all sorts of strange things to my insides.

"So Natasha said she thought you might have heard what we were talking about." He looked strangely relieved, I wonder why that doesn't make any sense; why would someone be relieved that someone else had heard a private conversation.

" Oh, yeah sorry about that I didn't hear much; just something about you being used and giving up on someone to go after someone else. Want to talk about it with me? I know that she isn't the easiest or the best one to talk about emotions with after the breakup with Clint she kind of went a bit rigid, not that I care for her any less." I fought my need to sigh, this did not make it any easier for me, not to mention I have my own problems to deal with on top of all of this.

"Oh thank you for noticing, you always know what I need you are the best." I went stiff in his arms when he hugged me, then he sat down across from me and let it all out. " I am afraid to tell the person I care about that I care about them, how messed up is that? I always sleep around with people I always can tell someone how amazing they look and how smart they are, but I can never seem to tell this single amazing individual. I am so worried about ruining everything. Then there is the problem of what if I do get a relationship, there is somethings about me that I don't think I can change; I enjoy sleeping around. I love to share my bed with others, I think it stems from not having much love shared from my parents to me in my childhood; in any case I don't think the person I want would understand that. That is one of the things that made me and Pepper tense all of the time, she couldn't keep up with me and wouldn't let me sleep around. I can't believe I am thinking about just biting the bullet and going back to her, I dont ever like her. What-" I cut him off by holding up a hand which did seem to do the trick.

"Tony, I think you need to chill; you started talking so fast I could barely understand you. Okay so, you are afraid to confess? Look at it this way, you are trying to deny your feelings because of your fear of rejection. Which will turn into you telling lies, we always tell lies when we are afraid; our biggest fear is the fear of the unknown. The idea of what others will think about us and our ideals and philosophy's on how we view life and how we want to live it. The problem is, is every time we tell these lies to ourselves our fear gets stronger. The only way to conquer your fear is to live with it. You know that Pepper will not let you live the way you want to, I am sure your friend wants only the best for you and knows you better than most." I let out a sigh, that was a ton of emotional support I let out.

"Okay nice so can I ask something hypothetical, because to be honest it is best to get your view on it anyway." I watched the way he rung his hands and wriggled in his chair nervously.

"Sure ask away, I finished my project last night that I had planned for the day I have time to indulge you." I felt my leg bounce the ever familiar nervous tic letting me know that the longer I stay close to him the more at risk I am for 'The Other Guy' to come out to visit Tony. Though my other half has been sending me images that are far more likely to show up in Tony's mind than my own.

"Alright, now by the way this is completely hypothetical; but since you are a guy you understand maybe a bit better. I can't change, I have been with too many people and enjoyed so many that I can't settle down completely. I want a relationship, but I want a sort of open relationship, from a guys perspective; if you were my significant other would it bother you if you knew in advance?" He looked genuinely concerned by this, I wonder is he having an identity crisis.

"It wouldn't bother me, as long as I knew that you were going to sleep around before hand and always came back home to me at night and it was never in our bed; I would not see a problem with it. I would always have you last, I would always have the luxury of knowing that you would always be mine. Also, it would have to be understood that sometimes I would want you home with me, and hell I won't be sleeping around; also don't bring anything home. We wouldn't have to have safe sex but you would out there. I have to ask, why did you want to know from a males prospective; Tony is there more going on than what you are telling me?" I am officially concerned, as he has his face carefully blank I cannot read him. I have no idea what is going through his mind, did I perhaps say to much; I then decided to sift through what I said. Dammit, that in itself sounded like a confession; lets hope he is as dense as he usually is.

"You are the most honest out of our friends, I wish everyone is like you. It is weird, but I guess I can tell you, the person I feel something for is male. The first one ever, and frankly most likely the only one. I tried to see if it is some phase, I had never experimented; I tried to experimented and to my horror I couldn't get it up. I think about him and it is instantaneous, I even have dreams like a teenage boy. I am so out of my element, I don't even know how to 'woo' a male." Now he just looked confused and hopeless.

"I have been like this since Betty, so I guess I can give you a couple pointers. It really depends on what you are looking for in the male, but just treating your friend a little extra friendly than usual is really all it takes to show that you are interested. Keep in mind, too much attention can also be a good way to scare someone off. though this is a more subtle way of wooing, but it is more effective for males. If you are too upfront with them, like you are with women, they will find you flamboyant, some are okay with that most are not. I am interested in both genders, but I am mostly interested in males; which is how I know most of the information you are seeking. Does this answer all of your questions, because talking about this has put 'The Other Guy' in an uneasy state." It is true the conversation had completely made his other half antsy and ready to go headfirst into a fight, or from the images given; in to bed.

"Oh, well hello there big guy, moving on, thank you for this; you have no idea how much it means to me. I will leave you alone now big guy." I stiffened at the unexpected hug, twice in one day? Since when did Tony become so touchy-feely? When he pulled away I practically ran from the area and into my lab, I need to think; since when do I tell someone like Tony Fucking Stark that I am a homosexual? At least I half covered it up by saying I am still classifying myself as a bisexual. I layed my head down on my desk in my lab intending to think some more only to crash for the rest of the day.

The buildings are burning, people are screaming, some jumping from windows and hitting the pavement. I can see the way they look at me through the Hulks eyes and it hurts me forcing me deeper into this despaired state. I watched as hulk, no I destroyed Harlem, ripping everything apart and occasionally I would throw a car enjoying watching it explode.

I woke up screaming in terror as I remembered the feeling of being one with the Hulk and knowing that Hulk really isn't the other guy, we are actually the same guy. "Are you okay Bruce, I heard screaming." I launched at him holding onto him for dear life as I pushed the transformation back. "It's okay big guy, Bruce is safe you can calm down now I've got him. I've got you." He stroked my hair in such a way that made me feel safe and secure, then faster than normal the other half of me retreated and I relaxed in the shelter of my best friends arms. "Bruce what happened?" His voice sounded so scared and concerned, I did not have the heart to tell him; how could I?

"Nothing Tony, I am really hungry; can we get some food. That really close brush with turning into my other half really does it to me." In that moment my stomach decided at that time to show just how hungry it really is, growling like the hulk; bringing a blush to my cheeks. I pulled away in a rush and stood straight embarrassed at my weakness.

"Alright big guy lets get some food in you." He said this with a concerned tone that had an underlying tone that said we aren't done here. Yes, Tony; yes we are. There are some stones that are better left unturned.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Yes! I am walking on sunshine! I finished my second Chapter. I have to thank my muse, I hope to have at least one review before I send out another chapter, many thanks with all my love.

Demon's Hollow


	3. The Doctor

Okay so it took a little longer than expected to get started, so once I am done writing it will be put up. I just had to get my Muse to send me a quote that would go great with this part of the story. Now that I have the quote, a new playlist of songs dedicated to this fanfiction; I am able to map out where this chapter is going. And so you know, yeah I kind of wing it as I write; so you are just as surprized with what happens as I am.

I would like to recognize a reviewer of mine that is very understanding and wrote a review for both chapters, next time love please write more detailed reviews; just being told that it is great though is very appreciated. TeviLOVESAnders, thank you for your review.

I am also reaching out to all of those that have read but have not left reviews, you have read through the fluff which means that it kept you interested enough to continue on to the second chapter; so hey that's good enough for me.

I love you all,

Demon's Hollow

-XOXOXOXOX-

_The glasses cannot hide all of the tears, the sleeves cannot contain all of the stories underneath; sadly not even the smile can confine the pain within.- __**Written by my Muse, for this fanfictions use only**_

-XOXOXOXOX-

I have been rearranging my schedule all week, since the incident; to avoid any further confrontation with the infuriating man. The last thing we even talked about wasn't that great, he had cornered me in the kitchen after I had just gotten done boiling a couple hot dogs for the two of us and demanded to know why I hadn't said anything about my awful dreams; needless to say I took off leaving my lunch completely made on the counter. I haven't spoke to him sense and if we end up seeing each other, there is nothing said before I make a quick escape to my quarters.

I have seen far more of my teammates than I ever have during my avoidance time. Thor especially, who at this time decided it is best to talk with me; roping Rogers in to it as well. "You have mate problems?"

Way to hit the nail on the head Thor, I love his ever so primal way of saying things. " It is something like that, perhaps it is more like pre-mating problems; the person I care for does not even know I exist."

"In this time of peace, Bruce, there isn't a better time to tell the person. The world is perfect for romance right now, even I am planning out my own confession." Ah, Roger's you would understand if you knew who it was that I am quickly becoming enamored with.

"I never saw this coming, it feels like my world is falling apart. Why does this type of thing always have to be so hard, I don't even know if I can deal with the things that has to be said. Then the feelings I thought were false just don't seem to go away. they are haunting me." I realized my mistake too late, once I had opened my mouth everything started to spill out. "In a perfect world, I would not be a monster. Also in a perfect world I would be able to have a relationship and not worry. It makes no sense, right now I should be able to just pick up the pieces; or have that person notice and and wonder what's wrong. He doesn't care, doesn't notice, and he pries where he shouldn't." At the end of it my other half started to fight for freedom, to protect me; more than likely from myself and my thoughts.

I looked up trying to read the two, Rogers looked through me unblinking and Thor looked sad. Thor was the first to speak, "humans are strange, you worry about the strangest things. It is obvious that this young man is concerned, he pries when you have something wrong; do you not see this? Be happy, he likes you; your mate is not upset with you." He hugged me and patted me on the back, then sat back down.

"Well not that I disagree with what he said, because honestly this young man you care for seems to at least care for you enough to know what is going on with you; that has to mean something. If you bring up that this is bothering you so deeply I am sure your friend will listen, Dr. Banner you have nothing to worry about, the one you care for at least already cares for you in some way; which is enough to get him to listen to you."

My thoughts felt so conflicted, once I had the epiphany I had no idea what to do with it; that was a week plus one day ago with that dream of what could be. I huffed at the thought, more like what will never be; I crossed my arms and looked at them. "I would love to look at it that way, but the moment I confess; the nervousness I feel will trigger the monster inside of me due to my increased heartbeat and then I will crush him!" I yelled at them towards the end and then retreated into my own domain, sometimes just the act of running makes you feel even more insecure.

Though at the same time I guess the act of running isn't a good thing, as today JARVIS contacted me out of concern for the master in the house; if it wasn't bad enough it was how he decided to tell me. The panic I felt from the denial, the pre-rejection jitters all of it seemed to trigger all at once when I heard the situation.

"Sir, the master needs your help; it's urgent." I have to fight the sigh that escapes he had already confronted me earlier about the amount of bed partners increasing and his worry over it. What could it be now?

"JARVIS, what does he need from me now, because as this whole tower hasn't seemed to notice I am trying to stay as far away from him as possible." I moved my glasses to the top of my head and rub my temples to ease the tension building there.

"Sir, the master has been having night terrors the past several months and they have gotten steadily worse; he has for the past week been drinking himself unconscious." I hadn't known that he has been doing that, though I have no idea what he has been doing for the past week at all. I have distanced myself that much, he doesn't deserve whatever is bothering him even if he is a undeserving dick sometimes.

"Thank you JARVIS, where is he now?" I suddenly feel panic raise in me, I don't want to go near him; I don't want to show vulnerability.

"He is in his lab, sir." Looks like the end of the conversation, I shiver as a cold feeling overwhelms me; immediately I can place what it is. I feel premature rejection, I remember what I told Tony about fearing rejection; I guess I am a hypocrite class 'A'. A complete 'do as I say not as I do. I brush my fingers over one arm and flinch as I catch myself doing it and make my arms drop to the sides.

I hurry my way to Tonys lab and wait impatiently as JARVIS unlocks the door remotely. Another shudder rakes it's way through me as I step into his layer, I have never been in here without being invited first. Come to think of it, the last time I was in here he refused to touch me like we usually did, usually we rubbed elbows and patted backs; at the time I had thought that it was him learning to respect boundaries. Looking back on it, that is really strange and why didn't I look closer on that?

I look around the room in search of him, when my eyes catch on a prone figure at a work desk surrounded by bottles I felt panic. Rushing over I touched his forehead and realized he is burning up, thinking the worst, also known as alcohol poisoning; I grabbed him under the arms and lugged his body over to his sofa. "What have you done to yourself now my friend?" As I look down at him I swear I have seen the most beautiful person in this world, in that moment I understood why so many fall for his charms and forgive him for the one night stands. I lightly brushed the hair out of his face then proceeded to leave for my equipment, afterall I have a patient to take care of.

-XOXOXOXOX-

And there you have it, it took all day long; finally it is done. I hope all of you enjoy, it looks to be getting to the juicy bits now. :)

I love you all,

Demon's Hollow


	4. The Patient

Okay I am only going to post a small author's note in the beginning of this one, specifically just for my reviewers. I have a lot to write and very little time to do it in.

I would like to recognize my two reviewers for letting me know about their interest, it means a lot to me and lets me know that my writing is good; especially since this is my first time trying a hand at something not anime related. Thank you, TeviLOVESAnders and Jack2724; you both are the reason I write.

I also want to thank all of my silent readers, as you made your way to this point obviously I did something right ;)

I love you all,

Demon's Hollow

X's, O's, and Halo's

-XOXOXOXOX-

_The Phoenix, cursed with it's imortality. Just when it thinks that life is finally over, that it has finally reached it's ultimate ending; it's body catches to flames and is forced to be born again. Where in it's life it will once again hope for the ultimate end to come for it's tired of it's overwhelming existence. -** Adapted from my muses poem, the adaptation for this story only**_

-XOXOXOXOX-

I had the iv in his hand and sighed in relief as it started pumping him full of fluids. His body had become severely dehydrated due to his drinking, I ran a hand through his soft hair, "how could you let this happen to yourself? What happened to you to make you this way? Gods Tony, what have you done?" I placed my glasses down on a table near his makeshift bed on the lab sofa and rubbed my temples free of tension. When I placed them back on my face, I felt the groan force it's way out as the headache decided to make itself more known.

I turned to look over the his vitals on the portable machine I brought over from my own lab and felt a little bit happier at seeing them normal, the only thing bothering me was the dim light coming from his chest; I am pretty sure every time I have seen that light it has been brighter than that. I don't have anything readily available to analyze it though, a thought hit me; JARVIS is always telling him the condition of the reactor which means that maybe he can tell myself the condition in Tony's place.

"JARVIS?" I called out to the AI butler urgently, not happy that it is taking him a while to respond.

"Yes sir, what is it you need?" Okay good, none of the systems are down; which is good. That is what I was worried about, because JARVIS was taking a bit to get back to me.

"JARVIS, I need an update on the condition of the arc-reactor; the light is dim and has me concerned." That is a great way to phrase it, that will override any and all programs meant to block me from knowing by Tony, as it is the AI's number one priority to protect Tony Stark in any way necessary; even if that means disobeying protocol.

"It is at the power of thirty percent, sir." Well that is helpful, I don't really even know what that means; though with that low of a number it can't be good.

"What does that mean for him JARVIS?" I feel the concern for him flood through my body and I want to yell and scream at the idiot, to ask him why he drank himself into a coma and left me here to deal with his mess. Why does he always do this type of thing to me?

"It means that it is healing his body, and probably causing him a lot of pain; perhaps a direct charge would help. If that is all sir, Pepper is in need of me at a board meeting." I waved him off and brought myself back to a memory of when Tony was laughing with Thor and Rogers about a fight the three of them had. During the fight Thor struck Tony in the direct center of the chest, where the reactor is, and his power went up to four-hundred percent. The paddles on the emergency kit caught my eye and I grinned, I wonder if I can reenact that moment; even a little bit to help Tony heal faster.

I stripped him of his outer clothing leaving him in only his boxers, forcing myself not to stare at him I started prepping for this method as I did not want to hurt him. I placed reflective pads on his skin so that the electricity would not have any 'hot spots' and end up burning him, which I am sure he would not appreciate later. Once all the prepping is completed I felt ready to start the small procedure.

I turned on the paddles and rubbed them together upon hearing the whir of them letting me know that they are ready I said "clear," and placed them directly against either side of the reactor. I repeated this process several times, each time the reactor getting brighter and brighter. I stopped after the third time and removed the pads and cleaned his skin of the gel residue left behind.

I then moved on checking his feet and hands for cuts as when I left had found a lot of broken glass, from various broken bottles that were laying around; my guess is he threw them in a drunken rage. I am just checking to make sure he did not damage himself while walking around in a drunken stupor. Turned out that he did end up walking over quite a few of them and even at some point had the glass heal on the inside of his foot, I shook my head; why didn't he come to me and tell me that his foot has been bothering him? He knows I would have fixed it no questions asked, though admittedly; I haven't exactly made myself easy for him to get a hold of.

"Hey Doctor Banner, I did not expect to see you in here, what's going on and why are you cutting open Mr. Stark's foot?" That would be Clint, though what I would like to know is how he got into Tony's lab it takes a genius toi hack Tony's codes, then I sighed; or a really good spy who is just really observant.

"I am helping my friend deal with severe alcohol poisoning and in one of his drunken stupors he stepped on broken glass, which reminds me I haven't cleaned up all of the glass yet so be careful when walking through here." I continued to work, at least it is a small piece of glass, not something larger like what I had been expecting. Also it is wedged in muscle wich makes it easier to get out rather than fatty tissue which shreds easily when messed with, gently I wedged it out once out I sewed together the damaged tissue and skin moving on to any other injuries I could find on his feet; shaking my head as I found several.

I looked up from my patient and saw Hawkeye still standing around looking awed at me. "Is there anything you needed Hawkeye?" I raised an eyebrow in question at the man, this is one of the longest times I have been around him without there being certain doom hanging in the balance.

"Well I wanted to know if you confessed to that guy you liked yet." He nodded towards the one passed out on the sofa, I held back the groan; is my love life suddenly so interesting that everyone needed to be a part of it?

"Agent Hawkeye, there will be no confessing; as far as I am concerned I don't need to break the rest of New York because I decided that professing my undying love for an ego maniac is more important than the rest of their lives. It just is not worth it. By the way, when did you become so interested in my love life; let alone interested in anything that I am doing? Forgive me but you have never been the type to corner me over a patient and demand to know anything about me." Out of anyone that is more Thor or Tony's thing to do, as they just come out and ask me what they want or need and usually it ends up being rather personal and something I would rather not talk about.

"I feel bad about saying this out loud, because I realize how bad this sounds; you and I have had nothing but honesty and that should never change. Fury asked me personally to keep an eye on you until you don't need me to anymore, he was pretty cryptic about that; I can only think he was talking about your confession. I am genuinely your friend and did not need asking twice, please don't think that I was pretending to be your friend to get close to you; that was never the case." I felt the flash of rage, the black haze raising to the surface; my eyes must have flashed green because he backed up. That's what he did wrong I guess, he backed up towards Tony; I don't know why but I didn't fight my other half. I didn't even think that it could hurt Tony and break the tower itself, I just did not want this double crosser near this kind and ingenious scientist.

"Out of here, now Hawkeye; it isn't safe for you here anymore." Before my vision turned into the haze of near sighted anger I watched Agent Hawkeye run out.

I turned my head and the anger dissipated to a deep sadness that kept my other half outside. Hulk picked up Tony and cradled him in his lap, at least until Tony woke up. "Well, good to know I am not good smashing material; damn Banner did'ja have to kill my buzz though?"

So he knows I can see him, I just hope the more primal half of myself doesn't do something that I will regret later. "You sick." Well yeah, that's pretty good; at least he is being good about it. staying to the stuff that won't hurt me worse.

"Yeah, that kinda happens when I drink too much big guy; thanks. Not that I mind, but why am I on your lap?" Though Hulk's confusion I could see the look on Tony's face, seems he is genuinely uncomfortable.

"Hulk's Iron man belongs here." If I could blush in my own mind I would, profusely.

"Um, okay; can I have Banner back please. Um, I need to talk to him and I am sure he has questions; I also need to know what made him so mad." I could almost hear the defeat in his voice.

"Banner is stupid." I felt my body relax and go slack, the next time I had opened my eyes I felt like myself and my thoughts weren't clouded by either anger, or depression. "Tony, let me check your vitals." He moved off my lap the moment he noticed me changing back. "Looks like your vitals are better than they were several hours ago, I would suggest less binges. JARVIS!"

The AI came back to me immediately, "Sir, his power levels are holding at two-hundred and thirteen percent."

"Okay Tony everything looks good, you said you wanted to talk?" At this point I was standing and cleaning my glasses, looking away as he tried to dress himself and failed. "Oh, I had to stitch up your feet a bit, you will have to stay off of them for a few days. I will clean up the glass before I leave."

"That explains the pain in my feet," he let out a awkward sounding laugh as he winced in pain. He took the industrial strength pain killer I offered him and water. "Thanks, so who pissed you off to bring out the big guy?"

"Hawkeye, now I really should get going I have a lot of work to do; I brought a wheelchair in earlier in case you needed it." He lifted his arms to be lifted, I offered a gentle smile and picked him up; setting him gently in the seat. "Have a good day Tony, here is a pill box with pain killers in it; take one every six hours. Get plenty of rest, if you need me have JARVIS get a hold of me; and for the love of god no more drinking TONY STARK YOU ARE NOT IMMORTAL." I fought to calm myself down, "Have a good day phoenix."

I watched him blink slowly at me, confusion written all over his face; then I turned cleaning up the rest of the bottles and glass before leaving the lab. Apparently the new nickname left him speachless, a first for both myself and the famous can talk himself and everyone around him to death Tony Stark.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Okay done with another chapter, hope you all liked it; please let me know.

Demon's Hollow


	5. Base Frusteration

Okay, So I have been neglecting my duty as a writer to update, honestly though; my lady friend got me kicked off her account and made me get my own. However since I have all of you on here, I am allowed to finish this one on her account before I retreat to my own account and start writing on there. So keep an eye out for it, in any case; I had someone ask me if I could write in Tony's point of view. I had thought about it and the answer is no, at least not in this particular fanfiction. I do not want to confuse my readers or myself as I am writing, however; I am thinking about writing another fanfiction that mirrors this one, but is in his point of view. Please either message me or leave a review telling me what you think. I will message you back as quickly as possible letting you know what the verdict is.

On with the show,

Demon's Hollow

-XOXOXOXOX-

_it takes billions of people to complete the world, however; it only takes you to complete mine.- Written by my muse for this story only_

-XOXOXOXOX-

I know I am running again and avoiding him like the plague, I know I shouldn't especially not after the last time I did it. I can't help it, I completely 'hulked out' on him and I couldn't do anything about it. Not only that, but I allowed him to take over; over something so ridiculous as jealousy and that means that this has gone on far enough. Perhaps I have let myself get too close for too long?

"Sir says he needs his stitches removed now." The automated British voice made me bite my tounge at the irony of it all, just the person whom I did not want to see, I guess this is how the universe works though.

I disappeared into my lab for a few minutes, when I came out I was pulling behind me the tools need to do a thorough examination and stitches extraction. I may not be a medical doctor, however; I am a very good at doing patch up jobs on Stark. Also, occasionally when he a makes a victim out of someone in a drunken rage. Which as of recently has happened less and less often, though; that could have something to do with my order of no drinking.

I let myself into his lab and let out a sigh, he had yet again fallen asleep at a work table leaning over his suit. My first and immediate thought was to wake him, as I reached forward to do that my hand stopped mid-flight and my breath caught. I hadn't really ever took notice of how he looked as he slept. As I stood there, hand in the air reaching out to him; I realized I was entranced by the genius' beauty. He looked completely untouched by the general mayhem of the lab and the war path that all the Avengers were set on by Fury. In that moment it wasn't hard for me to see the reason I had wanted to have him wrapped in my arms. My eyes traced over his delicate yet still masculine features and I smiled at them, from his thick eye lashes to his high cheek bones. Even the way his dark stubble shadowed over the lower half of his face, it increased his likeness to what I believed an angel might look like.

I felt the illusion shatter as he blinked his eyes open and we stared at each other, my arm still out and reaching for him; my eyes wide from being caught. Then we were laughing, it was a deep and hilarious laugh that left both of us breathless. "So I need to look at them and see if they are completely healed, I am sorry I should have looked them over earlier." Again I found myself asking why didn't I give him dissolving stitches, I did own some and I used them on him on more than one occasion.

"It's no problem, I had JARVIS help me research how to take care of them and I think I did just fine; after all that is how I knew when to call you here. I have to ask though, why go through the trouble to give me this type of stitch when you could have given me the other kind that would go away naturally after a while if you were trying to avoid me. Come on Banner, we both know you are smarter than that." The look on the other man's face was bordering on menacing and I felt the need to run out of there before even removing the damn things. I knew it isn't hard to take out stitches, but why of all days did this man have to be so observant of me.

Come to think of it, he never pay this much attention to me. I stay quiet and sit down on an office chair, I pat my knee for him to set his foot on it so I can slowly get to work. I look up to search his face when he doesn't move his leg right away and watch a blush form before he offers his right foot first. That's when I take notice to how intimate this feels and though I don't say anything judging from the look on his face I can tell that he is feeling that way too.

"So, I have been thinking;" I listen to him as he talks. I start snipping the clean bandages clear from his skin so I can get to the stitches. I sighed when I realized that he was waiting for a reply, however; I do not know what he wants me to reply to.

"What have you been thinking about Tony?" I fought back the word 'phoenix', the nickname I had taken to calling him in both my diary and in my mind.

"You have stopped talking to me like we're friends, I don't get it. We always used to talk, even if it wasn't a lot and you were guarded. You would always talk to me and give me some weird inane advice about my non-existent love life on how to woo somebody. I don't get it, what changed, ow." I accidentally snipped a little bit of his skin while trying to cut a small piece that was tied very close to the skin, thankfully it wasn't bleeding. Though, part of me was glad that he wasn't talking any longer.

"Look it's not like I don't like talking to you it's just that I have changed." I set down his foot after putting a small bandage over it to protect it from the elements for the day, he automatically put up his other foot with a groan at me.

"Don't you dare even start with the whole bullshit of how 'it's not me it's you'. Let's face we are both grown men and can take it, I have already had this talk once." I could feel myself being cornered by him and I could feel the dark haze of my panic under the surface. Though I know he would never hurt me in any way, at least not meaning to; that did not mean he wasn't trapping me into a corner with no way out.

"Look Phoenix, there are so many things that you do not understand and because of this I need to tell you to back the hell off; you aren't doing anyone any favors by attacking me like this." I finished with the other foot quickly and bandaged it up with the other one and set to take some of his blood, I need to check his blood toxicity; I for some reason had this infernal need to make sure that his insides were okay after all the drinking that he put himself through.

"Don't you dare Phoenix me, Banner we are going to talk about this; I am not afraid of you 'hulking out'. I need to know what is going on, I can't deal with this anymore; everyone keeps telling me to say what goes on in my head. Or they say that I can't hold on to anything because I am too much of a narcissistic asshole for anything and I can't help thinking that maybe they are right this time hell, I can't even keep my best friend around. Look, I just want to know what is going through your head and why you keep running,it isn't even the act of running that is bothering me; it is how you make it seem like an art. You somehow manage to avoid detection from everyone, even JARVIS. I have no idea how you do it and I want to know why, I think I at least deserve that much."

Each word he spoke with like a new cut from a poisoned dagger to the skin, it wasn't necessarily deep but it burned and it sizzled in discontent; when I was done drawing blood and looked into his eyes I listen more closely to what he was saying and the desperate look in his eyes nearly broke out the hulk in me. I wanted to scream at him in my desperation, to make him understand that being with me is wrong and that the two of us being even friends can't happen, because I was already too attached. " I can't explain this to you."

That's when the tear fell, I watched it make a trail down his face and make a dark spoke on his shirt. " I don't understand why you are doing this to me."

That's all it took to break me out of my stupor, how could I have been so reckless; I might have broken this man. He at least deserves an explanation, I owe him at least that much. "Phoenix, understand my life is a mess; I am an abomination. I had someone once and I almost killed her, it ended up killing me. She only called me by my first name, this is the reason I refuse to be associated by it anymore and go by my middle name now. I use a picture of her father and herself to help me become angry when we are on missions. I had loved her, she was my closest friend. I can't say I blame her for betraying my trust and making me, well; 'break' Harlem. She did it for her father and in doing so, she broke my heart. I shouldn't project this on you and I don't, not really; I just am afraid that if something from my past comes up or if something happens, I will 'break' something and I don't want you to be a part of that."

Tony looked at me with a look of shock and then let out a breath, why did he look so relieved; then I realized how much I said about my past. Have I ever told him this much? Did I ever tell any one about my past at all for that matter? " You know Bruce, you don't know me that well at all do you? Here I thought you knew me the best. When someone loves you, they see what a mess you can be, how moody you can get; even how hard you are to handle. Here's the thing, if they really and honestly love you; that type of stuff doesn't bother them as long as you are with them. The person who taught me that was you, you are a complete idiot if you think I am going to let you go that easily. If there is one thing I know that Dr. Robert Bruce Banner isn't, is that he is not an idiot. You are my only close friend Banner, so shape up and grow a pair we have work to do and I am tired of you sulking around and ignoring me like a kicked puppy."

I blanched at what he said, was that some type of love confession? It kind of sounded like it, but one can never be sure when it come to being around The one and only Tony Stark and all the base frustrations that go with being around him.

We worked well into the night on his suit going over heating and cooling, because apparently that has been a problem for a while and nothing else was said about his, might have been; confession. Though, that did not mean it wasn't on my mind. "So, Banner; want to go out and get some grub? I know a great Thai place that has a pretty quiet atmosphere."

I swore my heart stopped, I did not stop my need to ask him out loud the question currently plaguing my mind. "Phoenix, are you asking me out, on a date?"

The startled look on his face was enough to make me feel the start of disappointment, but the smile that followed crushed that. "It is what you want it to be."

"Then it's a date," I rushed out of the lab without another word; after all I had to get ready and I have no idea what to wear. That thought brought me to a screeching halt. Maybe I could ask JARVIS for help, after all he has access to the world-wide fashion web.

-XOXOXOXOX-

I had a hard time figuring out where to leave it and wanted to leave it at a good spot. I love all of my reviewers, you know who you are and thank you all for hanging in there and not freaking out on me.

Demon's Hollow

X's, O's, and Darkened Halo's


End file.
